The present disclosure relates generally to a compressor and, more specifically, to a compressor including a plurality of dual bimorph synthetic jet assemblies.
At least some known compressors include friction generating moving parts. More specifically, compressors typically include friction generating parts such as pistons, bearings, and a motor. The motor drives one or more reciprocating pistons that compress a fluid introduced or drawn into the compressor. The motor and pistons include and are coupled together by bearings. These friction generating moving parts limit the service life of the typical compressor. Furthermore, the friction generating moving parts limit the configurations in which the typical compressor can be packaged. For example, pistons and an engine included in a typical compressor limit geometry and size of the compressor.